


Срыв

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: РПС. Эммет/Люк. Неловкие, абсурдные попытки Люка заинтересовать/соблазнить Эммета, Эммет с покерфейсом и адилищем в (штанах) голове, и само собой срыв</p>
            </blockquote>





	Срыв

\- Эммет, прости, ты не видел мой сценарий? - внешне абсолютно непринужденно поинтересовался Люк, проходя мимо все еще загримированного под Саймона Скана. Тот лишь неопределенно мотнул головой – то ли «не видел», то ли «я занят», не отрывая взгляда от мобильника.

\- Ладно, забудь, - вздохнул Ньюберри и пошел в сторону объявившегося в его поле зрения Кевина, но никаких вопросов ему задавать не стал, и так прекрасно зная, где лежит «искомое», в конце концов оно было лишь поводом привлечь внимание. Не самым удачным поводом, откровенно говоря.

\- Чего задумчивый? – потрепал по плечу Саттон.

\- Да сцену обдумываю, ту, что в баре, - легко солгал Люк, актерский талант, мать его.

\- Помощь нужна?

Господи, ну почему этого не может, не хочет предложить Эммет?

\- Спасибо, может, позже, сейчас хочу обмозговать ее сам.

Кевин без вопросов кивает и идет переодеваться в «штатское». На сегодня съемки окончены. И пусть Люк вымотан долгим рабочим днем и крайне хреновой погодой, есть все основания полагать, что эту ночь он в очередной раз проведет над сценарием. Пока живешь реальностью Кирена и впитываешь его слова, поступки, манеры, жесты и ценности, можно какое-то время не вспоминать о собственной, общаться с Саймоном, эфемерно чувствовать нужность ему, не думать о Скане… просто не думать.

 

\- Здесь Эми. Здесь я, - проникновенно вещал Эммет, ласково накрыв его руку своей.

Как после отметит Люк, просматривая отснятый материал, удивленный, хотя скорее изрядно потрясенный взгляд ему удался отлично. Возможно потому, что играть его не пришлось, ибо в этот момент одно лишь простое невинное прикосновение Сканлана сносило к чертям всю его тщательно выверенную сосредоточенность на работе. Слава богу, над репликами можно было особо не задумываться, слова будто отпечатались на языке и в нужный момент возникали сами собой, вот что значит старое-доброе наизусть.

 

Каждый день напоминал личный филиал ада. Ньюберри поначалу еще зачем-то и на что-то надеялся, часто маячил где-то поблизости от Эммета, улыбался его шуткам и изображал компанейского парня. Пока не поймал себя на мысли, что Скан никогда сам не ищет его общества и даже не заговаривает первым.

Фак, вдруг понял Люк опустошенно.

И ведь даже хрен напьешься – такой загруженный график.

 

Слишком часто Ньюберри малодушно хотелось остаться в шкуре своего немертвого героя. Чтобы гребаный Апостол был с ним рядом и смотрел на него этими его невозможными глазами с плохо скрываемой преданностью. Когда подобные мысли доводили Люка до белого каления, он втыкал в уши наушники и ночь напролет смотрел в потолок своего трейлера под оглушительные звуки Jeniferever. А наутро мог легко пропустить гримировку за ненадобностью, хотя почему-то подобная экономия времени и грима совсем не радовала их продюссера.

 

Не сложно догадаться, что первый срыв случился после сценарного поцелуя Кирена с Саймоном. Нет, естественно, это произошло не на съемочной площадке. Просто после заветных «Стоп! Снято!» Люк, как был, в реквизитной одежде и линзах, так и сгинул прочь, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг. Спасибо всеобщей усталости – никто, кажется, не обратил на это внимание. О, как бы он сам хотел не обращать его на свою болезненную безответную одержимость. Но нет же, куда там. Полночи он не может уснуть, а когда все же засыпает, ему снятся Кирен с Саймоном, занимающиеся любовью, тогда как сам он лишь наблюдает со стороны и по законам кошмара не может отвернуться. Подскакивая в холодном поту, трясущийся то ли от нервов, то ли от возбуждения, он почти с остервенением громит привычный порядок среди вещей в поисках заначенных на черный день карликовых пузырьков с виски и мятой пачки сигарет. И до утра сидит на ступеньках трейлера, методично выкуривая дурь из головы, но ни черта не пьянея. А утром со стыдом просит у режиссера больничный.  

 

Он, наверное, все же неплохой актер, раз никто еще не начал отпускать соответствующих шуточек в его адрес, и даже сам, мать его, Сканлан, с кем у него чуть ли не больше всего сцен, до сих пор ничего не заподозрил. Такое впечатление, что тот вообще смотрит сквозь него, на реплики вне съемок отвечает вежливыми пустыми улыбками, не приближается, не прикасается, не дышит в его сторону. Люк иногда в каком-то садистском задоре улыбается ему ласково, заводит разговор о какой-нибудь фигне или расспрашивает о дочке. А параллельно сжимает-разжимает кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться Эммету в волосы на затылке и заставить уже посмотреть себе в глаза.

 

И снова. Второй поцелуй - второй срыв. Спать Ньюберри не решается, прикасаться к алкоголю тоже – и по прошлому разу было понятно, что не прокатит. А вот сигареты и музыка наше все, когда думаешь, что не осталось уже ничего.

И тут вдруг раннее утро неожиданно преподнесло глазам явление Эммета.

\- Ты чего не спишь? – удивленно поднял он бровь и едва заметно покачнулся.

\- А ты тут чего забыл? Твой трейлер в противоположном конце парка.

\- Не знал, что ты куришь.

Какая-то иллюзия разговора, когда оба собеседника напрочь игнорируют реплики друг друга.

\- А я и не курю, - откликнулся Люк, туша сигарету в переполненной окурками пепельнице, сооруженной из кока-кольной жестянки. И вдруг понял, почему Скан с ним разговаривает, догадался по запаху, - а вот ты пьян.

Эммет, что никогда не происходило прежде, долго молча смотрит на него, не мигая, и даже делает шаг в его, Люка, сторону, но резко останавливается и через пару секунд уже идет прочь. Ньюберри со стоном трет лицо руками. Вот, блин, и поговорили.

 

Но вечером после съемок Скан, весь день имевший вид «ничего не произошло, все по-прежнему» вдруг поймал уходящего Люка за капюшон толстовки и небрежным тоном предложил выпить пива.

Впрочем, все, на что хватило уставшего до дрожи в коленях Ньюберри, это от греха подальше мотнуть головой «Нет». Эммет сначала сжал губы в тонкую линию, но тут же одернул себя и уже в следующую секунду перевел взгляд на появившегося из-за спины Люка Кевина.

\- А ты составишь мне компанию?

Ответа последнего Ньюберри уже не услышал, слепо прошагав мимо. На автомате добрался до трейлера, бросил сумку на пороге и, оставшись наконец наедине с собой и свой злостью, от души врезал кулаком в стену. От оглушающей боли, то ли в руке, то ли в груди, хотелось выть.

Не помня себя, он доковылял до кровати и вырубился, не раздеваясь.

 

На следующий утро, еще не успели все как следует отзеваться и раскачаться, на пути Люка, как черт из табакерки, нарисовался Сканлайн.

\- Что с рукой? – спросил, глядя куда-то в сторону.

\- Ударился, - напряженно откликнулся Люк и попытался сконцентрироваться на улыбающемся лице Харриет у Эммета за спиной, чтобы отвлечься от измерение расстояния между ними в сантиметрах – достаточно ли близко, чтобы успеть сорвать поцелуй, пока тебе не дали в лицо?

Скан явно хотел что-то хотел сказать, но вместо этого кивнул рассеянно:

\- Осторожнее надо быть.

Ньюберри лишь раздраженно закатил глаза и, неловко протаранив плечом не успевшего отойти киношного Саймона, свалил в направлении "куда угодно" от этого фальшивого участия. Но в этот день куда бы он ни шел, Скан был повсюду. На соседнем стуле за обедом, за спиной в комнате с реквизитом и гримерами, и даже на обсуждении сцен, в которых не был задействован. Порядком подточенные последними месяцами нервы Ньюберри почти слышно скрипели в попытке не начудить или не рвануть к чертям собачим. Люк залипал глазами на чем ни попадя, откликался с третьего-четвертого раза на обращения, мечтал о замкнутом пространстве ставшего родным трейлера и постоянно чувствовал на себе пристальный, сводящий с ума взгляд.

 

Когда Эммет объявился вечером у него на пороге, Ньюберри сначала было рассмеялся истерично, а потом как-то всхлипнул, поднял на Скана красные глаза и заорал в лицо:

\- Какого хрена тебе от меня надо?!

И тут же оказался впихнутым внутрь, приложился спиной о шкаф за спиной и замер, когда за Сканом захлопнулась дверь, а сам он очутился на расстоянии вдоха, который тут же предательски застрял в горле. Господь всемогущий, если Люк и взаправду наконец рехнулся, то тогда терять уже нечего. Он с нажимом ведет ладонями по груди Эммета вверх, мимоходом оглаживает шею, чтобы на затылке судорожно прихватить волосы в кулаки и впиться в подставленные губы требовательным голодным поцелуем. Сканлан тут же вжимается в него всем телом, болезненно и прекрасно до стона, до цветных кругов перед глазами. И все Люковы «Какого ж хрена ты, говнюк…» тают в неважности, в невозможной гармонии происходящего, раны затягиваются, голова задорно машет ручкой издалека, по нервным окончаниям течет электрический ток, взрываясь фейерверками в местах соприкосновения обнаженной кожи.


End file.
